Assasination of the Daleks
by ilovepetsltd
Summary: Second story in "Cromwell the Dalek" series.


Assassination Of_**THE DALEKS**_

_**By: Arthur Woolf-Hoyle***_

The TARDIS span round a planet in a tedious manner. Inside though, it was even boring-er. The Doctor broke the silence.

"Where should we go?" asked the Doctor.

"Dova 6?" Rory answered.

"Logopilis?" Amy said.

"No way Amy, am I going back THERE!" The Doctor said.

"What about Pre-historic Skaro?" asked Cromwell.

"Great!" Everyone cried. The TARDIS span into the Time Vortex.

!

Meanwhile on the planet Mustafa… an old shuttle landed with 'REPUBLIC ACTION FIGHTER SHUTTLE' written on it's wing. About six or seven bounty hunters including Boba Fett stepped out of the shuttle and had a conversation with Darth Vader.

"So what are we fighting? Rebel Scum? Those Robots from Mondas and Telos? Or is something much more dangerous like those Weeping Angel things on Polis Massa?"

"Yes." Said Vader calmly; his robotic hissing snarling like anything. "But it is much more dangerous than the Senate, the Cybermen or the Lonely Assassins." The Dark Lord hissed and waited for a question.

"What is it?" asked a battered-looking bounty hunter.

"The Daleks." growled Vader.

The Bounty Hunters gasped.

"But the Daleks are near to immortal and they have defeated the Time Lords. The only person who can help is the Doctor," moaned a small and smarter mercenary.

!

The TARDIS landed on Pre-historic Skaro but the Doctor immediately saw that Skaro's happiness was about to end. A huge black killer-machine advanced to the Doctor's position. Then Cromwell uttered a bloodthirsty scream and in 5 or so seconds the Death Machine was no more than an octopus inside half a Dalekameim skirt.

As soon as that was finished, the TARDIS team saw a Thal but before they could do anything a laser blast hit the Thal and the creature was dead instantly.

Suddenly a bounty hunter in green amour flew in front of the TARDIS crew.

"Who are you?" asked Rory.

"Exactly!" the Doctor added.

"I am Boba Fett," the Green Killer explained.

"We ask you something… This moment in time is before you intervened with the creation of the Daleks. That is because I stopped you from getting inside the Dalek Bunker. My gang have taken you; Sarah Jane and Harry Sullivan back to Nerva Beacon.** It's just he would fail and we are on a mission to destroy the Daleks… Sorry man."

He stopped and then the Doctor said, "Sorry Cromwell but I have to do it." Then Cromwell said, "Hey! I need to tell you the first Dalek ever made was the Emperor and who created him wasn't Davros! It was someone who lives on… Mondas. He was made of metal." He went on in amazement. "Doctor, I was created by the Emperor, I'M HALF CYBERMAN!"

"I'm afraid so." Said the Doctor equally as amazed. "And there isn't such thing as a 'Good Cyberman'." Said the Doctor in an apologetic tone. But then they found they were alone. Boba had gone! Amelia Pond nudged Rory and asked quietly, "What is that?" She was pointing to a door in the hill they were on.

"It's an entrance to a Thal Hideout. I know Skaro from the top of my Manipulator Arm!" answered Cromwell. "Even though I wasn't created here, I still know about the Daleks REAL Homeworld, all there is to it AND where everything is."

"Oh." Said Amy as if it had been obvious.

"Well, who wants to investigate?" The Doctor asked and nodded his head put his hand up and had an annoying a stupid, wide grin. Rory opened the metal but not heavy door. Cromwell flew down a flight of old stairs, which happen to be there. The rest followed behind, Amy and the Doctor were scared and wondered if there were any Weeping Angels in this dark place. But Cromwell whistled, well tried to whistle anyway, it's hard to do a whistle when you're in a thick casing and you're a mutant octopus. Soon the gang were in a lit den but it was not THAT light. "Oh… By the way, I am a good Dalek." Said Cromwell seeing all the angry eyes at the sight of him. Then suddenly, the Thals got out a weapon a killed an armed Bounty Hunter with a Badge with a star and some writing on it saying 'Operation Dalek Class Gunner'. Then the Doctor found out about the Protectors of The Daleks. Then Cromwell told the Thals all he knew about the Daleks. Even though they could not defeat the Daleks he could use the Thals as their secret weapon.

Next Time:

The Emperor's Wrath

Epilogue:

On the Death Star the Bounty Hunters came again to meet Darth Vader, but they failed so they were quiet scared. Then Darth Vader killed them all. Sideous then said, "Vader, they have failed for the last time. I knew the Doctor stopped them. Next time try the Doctor!"

_**The End**_

_***It's in a parallel universe.**_

_****In that split-second the Doctor remembers not doing the Time Lord's bidding and escaping Skaro. **_


End file.
